Bloody Tears and Misery
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: An abomination to life itself Claire is feeling the heat when finding herself being brought to Morganville. Never having a proper life Claire finds it very unconfutable when forced to live with Vampires. How will the vampires react to the real Claire Danvers or will they feel the betrayal and sentence her to death. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm the only one of my kind, being left as a total outsider in this world of pain and agony. This is my first time I had ever been outside of the walls that crushed my dreams and humanity. The moon held high above me as I ran through the forest. My blood boiled under my skin that was laced with sweat and tears. My heart pulsed through my body; they were after me and gaining fast with unhuman speed. But still they could not reach me. I saw the end of the forest coming closer and closer. I could almost taste the freedom given and it tasted sweeter than anything else.

"She's over there men get HER!" I heard them call. I ran out of the forest that came to what people called a road. Shiny mounts of steel with bright lights kept passing me not knowing a thing about what was happening around them. I ran to the middle and heard a screeching sound as one of the metal objects came to a sudden stop. "What the hell" someone yelled from inside. I ran up to the widow to see a man that had an expression of rage. "Please help me" I begged the strange man whose face seemed to soften to my pleas. "Get in the back" I smiled and hoped in the back of the strange metal object. The man sped away with a fast determination; I looked towards the back seeing the monsters that were so determined to stop me looking to see where I had disappeared to.

Then man looked at me through a small mirror that sat in front. "So what's your name sweetie" I looked hard at him then shrugged "I don't have a name but the people I ran away from called me A1" I said to the man he seemed shocked but also sad in a way. I had always been bad with reading human emotions, tho I had never had any social life at all being kept in a prison for others amusement. "What's your name" I asked the driver. He took a deep breath before answering which I thought to be quite strange. "My name is Alex" he said his voice was deep but I had more things to worry about like such as my name. "Alex what would be a name that would suit me" I asked feeling like a deranged creature without air slowly going insane with knowledge of not knowing a thing.

He turned then stopped at a big building that had pictures of food on the windows. Alex seemed to think "Where are we" I asked breaking his train of thought "A supermarket, you have never been have you" I nodded which made him more miserable "Your name can be Claire, Claire Danvers, do you like that" he asked I smiled; no one had tried to help me before. My whole life was in a lab with strange creatures that humans called vampires; I was different to them being only part vampire but also part werewolf. Making myself hybrids, when I was born my parents were killed for betraying there kind. I never knew my parents or the outside world.

Alex left towards the supermarket while I sat there in this metal object considering the name he had given me, Claire Danvers. I liked it. Alex came back an unlocked the door "Claire I have to go to my brother's for dinner, it's in a town called Morganville, it's very hard to find and I have only heard good things about it maybe you could start a new life there" Alex said starting the car I nodded, Morganville what a strange name for a town.

Alex drove and drove which felt like hours. Alex had told me all about technology and about cars, I still thought cars were a strange invention for mankind, but I wasn't really one to judge. I looked outside to see a sign: Welcome to Morganville. I stared at it not realising we were pulling up to what Alex described as a house. I opened the door and stepped out just in time to see an older version of Alex opening the door and gave me a look of interest. "Alex who is this I didn't know you were bringing guests" said the man walking towards Alex. Alex gave a smile to his older brother "I wasn't I found this girl battered and bruised wondering if you could find a place here for her to stay" his brother gave me a hard look "Yeah we could find her somewhere, but for now I will give her somewhere to sleep" I smiled at the man couldn't help but feel happy for once in my miserable life, no one had ever shown kindness before. The man beaconed me to follow him till we got to a small room that held a bed in the corner. "You will sleep here for tonight" was all he said before closing the door behind him. I looked at the bed slowly lowering myself until I was laying down on it and slowly closed my eyes and welcomed the world of dreams that surrounded me.

The next morning I woke up to find Alex staring at me with a thoughtful expression "We found you a place to live" he said. I sat up fast with my unhuman speed that made Alex flinch a bit. "Where" I asked excited anyone would take me. Alex kept looking at me like he had never seen me before which brought sadness to my face. "The Glass house I will drive you there now" he said then was gone. I jumped up then ran down the stairs' opening the front door seeing Alex in the front seat of the car. We drove till we came to a house that looked very similar to the one Alex's brother owned. I walked up the driveway seeing Alex speed away as fast as he possibly could and knocked on the front door. I waited till a boy with dark brown hair opened the door. "Um can I help you" he asked with false happiness which brought down my expression. "I'm Claire Danvers here to stay" the boy gave a smile then took my arm and brought me inside. I followed until we walked into the living room. There were five people sitting down. They all turned to see me "Welcome to the Glass house" the girl dressed in black said and I smiled at her kindness but it was soon wiped off.

I was in a room full of Vampires


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the room taking in its appearance, trying to avoid the unexpected quests that invaded the small house. A boy who had shoulder length brown hair was also not pleased by the undead pest that flooded his home. I could not stop but take in his features, even tho he was human, he still was appealing to my unnatural nature but no one could deny the rage that over took his face. I had a feeling that three of the vampires did not live here but the fourth seemed friendly towards the humans that sat before me. The first looked like a lady carved from ice and her expression made me think of her as a queen, but not one that was kind, no one that was bitter and cruel, that survived on people's misery. The second was similar to the first but in the form of a man, a man who did not smile but also a man of honour. I had the feeling he was a powerful but deceptive vampire doing anything to be powerful over those who seem weak. The third struck my attention in a different way, unlike the others he was very hard to read but he had a scientific feel about him. The fourth was well a boy only looking 19 years of age, he was gorgeous and looked like sunshine on a Sunday morning.

"You must be Claire" I looked up to see the pale lady speaking to me. Her voice was just like I expected it to be, cold and sharp like ice. I took a deep breath before nodding. I was afraid she would learn or already know about my rare nature. "According to a man called Alex you are quiet new to Morganville" she asked me "Yes" I replied "I am new to Morganville, vampire" as soon as those words left my mouth I knew my mistake. "How do you know of our nature and existence Claire" she growled walking towards me, and then standing in front of me "Are you some kind of hunter" she sneered in my ear. I shook my head but that seemed to anger her more "How do you know we exist Claire" she raged at me but still I could not tell them. The more I keep silent the worst it got. She picked me up by the neck them through me into the wall, but what really surprised her is what I did next. I landed on my feet, my eyes now taking an inhuman blue colour while the white in my eyes turned black. I don't know how but I lost it grabbing her by the neck and lifting her of the ground. The other three vampires were shell shocked while the humans stayed like living statuses. "Now listen and listen good, I know of your kind because I was imprisoned by them for a very long time, this is the first time I had ever seen the outdoors only to be imprisoned once again by your kind, so please excuse me if I'm not in the greatest of moods today" and dropped her at my feet feeling my humanity coming back into control.

"What are you" she sounded so much younger and desperate with her question. Like a little girl after being court doing something she wasn't a spouse to. I gave her one of my best smiles "I am a hybrid" I said with confidence but it didn't last one bit "Oliver call my Guards, tell them to chain her up in one of those cages" she snapped as men flooded the area and chained me up, dragging me to my new hell.

Christian's POV

We lost her, how could we lose something so small and fragile. And to make things worst I have to tell him about this ordeal. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to reveal a large room, which healed a big chair, which looked more like a throne with a man seated within it. "Christian I believe you're here for an update" he said his voice not one of warmth or cold. It was like stone hard but nothing could penetrate it. I looked up at this man who had a 499 year old vampire shivering at his feet. "The prisoner escaped" I said quietly hoping he would not hear it, but I had not suck luck "WHAT! I gave you one simple job to do Christian, to make sure the kid did not escape and that's the one thing that you failed to do, maybe you're not fit to serve me" he sneered at me standing and taking his place in front of me. "No I can fix this I already know where she ended up" I replied fearful for my life in the hands of such a cruel man. He stopped and just stared down at me with hateful eyes that bored into your very soul. "Where is she then" I took a deep breath trying to not look weak in front of a man so strong with power. "S-She's in a place called Morganville" he seemed to consider my solution for quite some time. "Grab the others were heading for Morganville" "Yes master, is there anything else" I asked, he looked at me then smiled "Yes Call me Bishop" he said as I left the room, Bishop what an unusual name but somehow suited him so well. I went and found the others who sat there dreading my answer.

"Boys were heading to Morganville"


	3. Chapter 3

_Give me your hand, (Conceived and born was one of light)_

_Blood is spilt and man will follow_

_Infernal man, (Rain and dark, the other born black night)_

_Punishment too great to bear_

I woke up thinking I would be in some dungeon chained to the wall but instead I was in a white room. What a strange place to keep a prisoner even one that could kill you with in a blink of an eye. _Amelie _that name when I thought of it sounded somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard of it before. But being nice would have to wait for my patience was running thin and I knew they would come to check on me. My thoughts were proven right when the big iron door started to open.

_Raise your head and taste the courage_

_(The one of Light)_

_Fall from grace, unholy night_

Two guards walked in taking my hands enclosing my wrists in silver shackles, dragging me to my feet like a savage dog. I growled low in my throat and from how they froze, I'm guessing they heard. They dragged me out of my prison into a hallway that was bright white, like a funeral home just more depressing. They kept dragging me along till we finally reached what I guess to be Amelie's office, and just like everything else it was white and depressing. Like her whole house was based on misery showing her weakness that no one had seen or shown.

_I've come here to kill you,_

_Won't leave until you've died_

_Murder born of vengeance,_

_I closed my Brothers eyes tonight..._

"Seat her there" she said like a queen who had caught a thief or someone of some form of high treason. I looked around the room and noticed the two other vampires were here to. The scientific man had a very strange sense of fashion even in this time; he wore a Hawaiian shirt with black dress pants and pink bunny slippers. But not just any bunny slippers no these had fangs. "Oliver, Let's begin" her majesty said all high and mighty, I don't know what happened to me but all I wanted to do was rip her face of every time I saw it. Oliver stalked around the room before looking at me directly in the eye "When you say hybrid what do you mean, as in what creatures have they combined" he said as they all looked at me with curiosity.

_It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey_

_And from my hands to my brothers grave_

_You took his side, you took his gift,_

_Feel the power of a fallen man,_

_Crestfallen man..._

"I am a cross between a vampire and a werewolf, my mother vampire where my father werewolf both imprisoned as slaves to their own kind" I whispered out finally feeling what vulnerability can do to such a strong soul. Even the man Oliver has felt vulnerability before even tho the others can't see it I can. Amelie looked shocked and horrid at the same time "What do you mean by enslaved by their own kind" she asked her ice queen mask slowly chipping away at the edges showing the fragile girl inside.

_Far away in this land I must go,_

_Out of the sight of the One._

_A punishment sent from His hand_

_A hardship that no one should know_

_Now go out of the sight of the One,_

"This vampire, this very powerful vampire had many followers. But with that he needed servants, those who were more threated like slaves to this vampire. He liked power, so when the dawn came he would lock them within cages. To be forever separated from the outside world, to live like filth. My mother hid her pregnancy well, no one knew not even the one they called master. Until the day I was born, the master was furious taking out his rage on the city and slaves. He got his guards dragging my parents before him, my father was first. He didn't even get to say goodbye when he was beheaded in front of my mother. Her screams filled the halls as she cried for her husband. But the master had a more painful punishment for her. He chained her up to a post in the open and waited for sunlight to burn her body till only ash remained. The other maids and slaves took care of me until I was old enough to understand, to escape and so I did" I could feel tears flowing down my face, looking at the rest in the room I could tell it had some emotional effect on them to.

_Where has he gone? What have you done?_

_A voice commands from high above this earth._

_From the soil his blood cries out to me_

_Murder, Liar, Vengeance, Deceit._

"You have had a very poor life little one" the man in the Hawaiian shirt said looking at me with sympathy. I could tell they were confused but also ashamed of how they had treated me before. "What is your name" I asked him in a gentle but sweet voice. He smiled giving me a respectful bow.

"My name is Myrnin, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Tears and Misery

Chapter 4

Myrnin what a strange name for a vampire, old yes but for a creature that never ages, a creature that could possibly out live the existence to humanity, it was strange. I took his hand and shook it, he was the first vampire to show any forms of hospitality to me, who treated me with kindness and compassion instead of mistrust and cruelty. I looked towards Amelie my smile fading as I saw the blank look within her eyes. She was just frozen inside and out, it was weird looking at someone with the skin like marble to be frozen. It was just a strange sensation to watch. It was like watching a ghost you could actually see, just strange and unnatural. Oliver kept looking at me with a stern frown, like I was still unworthy even though I had been through more than he could ever imagined. The pain, the needles and endless testing to make vampires who had no weaknesses. An unstoppable army to take down the world and all them who disobeyed.

He turned his gaze at Amelie, his face turning even more sinister and vile. It was like he knew what Amelie was thinking and to him it was unacceptable.

"Amelie you can't seriously be thinking we keep this thing alive, can you" Oliver growled out between clenched teeth, his face turning a slight purple in rage. I felt Myrnin's hand tighten around mine, like they had just offended him to the extreme. Even Amelie looked caught off guard by Oliver's coldness towards me. I could see that she knew he was a heartless man but didn't know he could get this far.

"Oliver why are you so against having Claire by our side, she could become a good defence shield for Morganville if disaster ever came" even know it sound nice and controlled I knew it wasn't. I didn't know what it was but this Amelie had the same coldness and leadership as my master once did. It felt familiar but foreign at the same time, same but still different for the original specimen. I could see Myrnin's eyes slowly turning a crimson colour as he face Oliver. A snarl working up his throat before voicing it. Amelie seemed shocked by the reaction but also glad at the same time. Emotions had always confused me how you could change them just as quickly as they came, or have two at exactly the same time.

"I don't Care if she can be useful, she's a bloody disgrace! A freak of nature if you will. She may be useful now but she'll turn, they always turn. We should kill it before it becomes a problem" Oliver said while slapping his hand down firmly on the table. Amelie's face had drained of colour to his cold exterior. She looked at me with softened eyes, I could tell by the way her expression changed that mine had as well. I could feel my heart almost breaking inside, I just wanted comfort, to have a normal life but that wasn't possible for me. I was an abomination to all types of life even the supernatural kind. I could feel a light hand rubbing my back and something wet sliding down my face. I knew they were tears and I knew they were tears of blood. I could never cry like a normal human could, it was another way to show I was different on the inside as I was on the out. I knew the person rubbing my back was Myrnin, he was the only vampire to treat me like a normal person, or the closest I could get to one.

"Her bloody tears show that she is vile and wicked, she must be put down like the mutt she is" Oliver said as an fierce growl made through the room. I looked to my side to see Myrnin no longer there but in front of me with Oliver's throat between his hands. I gasped as his fangs unfolded to its full length and watched as Oliver did the same. Oliver lifted his knee up fast, almost impaling it into his stomach. Myrnin's grip loosened a small bit, so Oliver could strike back with power. Oliver gripped the front of Myrnin's shirt before throwing him into the far wall. Myrnin acted as if he knew what Oliver was doing and counteracted it. He flipped his body back so his feet met the wall before pushing onto it and launching himself at Oliver with full speed. They both went down with Myrnin on top. I looked to Amelie who was furious with a rage I had yet to see upon her face.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, I could feel the house moving to the power she let rip. Both boys were on their knees in front of her in minutes, both their faces contracting in pain to the mightiness of her power. Her eyes went an unnatural blue that you could get lost into. I heard the boy's body's beginning to demolish itself, not being able to withstand her power. She was basically killing them unbearably slow, and I knew she wasn't stopping.

"Amelie" I whispered by my voice was only white noise to her ears. She was a snake who was already striking like nothing could break her concentration. Her power began to get worst and soon she would have used too much that she would killed them. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I ran to her placing myself before her breaking her wave of power so it all went into me. I felt it at full force, my body felt like it was slowly shutting down. Like I was in the middle of a pool made from ice and everything was numb and immobile. I tried to stretch my arm towards her, a small piece at a time. But it felt like a frost bite slowly eating the inside of my flesh. I cast my vision to the two men, they were both unconscious lying on the floor. It was only then that I realised I was alone with the ice queen. She may have power but I'm a hybrid god damn it and I will not be taken down by a VAMPIRE! I screamed inside my head as my shadows began to wrap around her, slowly sucking the life out of her already dying form. I did it until I could feel her power dwindle until it was only a tingle in my hand. She collapsed into her chair, her face exhausted with power. I also collapsed in the chair opposite to her own.

For the next few hours we just stared at each other with mutual silence.


End file.
